


Consternation

by Idun_Goofed



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), Brave (2012), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Moana (2016), Rise of the Guardians (2012), Tangled (2010)
Genre: (Toothless is not a shifter), (not sorry), Alpha!Jack, Alpha!Merida, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bear!Merida, Beta!Heather, Blood, Dragon Toothless (How to Train Your Dragon), Dragon!Astrid, Dragon!Heather, Dragon!hiccup, F/F, F/M, Go check out Takara_Phoenix, Half animal hybrids, Hiccup has powers?!, Hormones, Hot!Hiccup, Hot!Jack, How to train your dragon has already happened but a bit differently, Hurt/Comfort, I send my love, It’ll be explained, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega!Astrid, Others will be added in notes, Others will be added in notes (I’m lazy), Protective!Jack, Romance, Shapeshifting, Squirrel!Rapunzel, Violence, alpha!Moana, magic?, omega!Hiccup, omega!Rapunzel, wolf!Jack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 08:59:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14808269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idun_Goofed/pseuds/Idun_Goofed
Summary: Berk is made up of many kinds of very different people... These ‘people’ aren’t exactly human per say.They’re called Hybrids, Shifters, even Demons by those who know of them. Half human, half animal... Forced out of their homes, exiled and disowned, they come to the island of Berk. But alas, the world is cruel. The people want them dead. Life’s tough... especially if you’re a Hybrid.Hiccup Haddock, an omega, and his father Stoick the Vast, chief of Berk, return home after 2 years of sailing the seas, searching and saving Hybids from an unwanting world.Now 20, Hiccup has filed out and is at the age of choosing a mate. Easy? Not when you have a mentally deranged individual after you.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Did I mention the rest of the archipelago? ‘Cause they’re here too.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Let’s get this over with...
> 
> HTTYD:  
> -Hiccup; omega, Nightfury shifter.  
> -Snotlout; alpha, Monsterous Nightmare shifter.  
> -Tuffnut; beta, Zippleback shifter.  
> -Ruffnut; beta, Zippleback shifter.  
> -Fishlegs; beta, Gronckle shifter.  
> -Astrid; omega, Deadly Nadder shifter.  
> -Gobber; beta, Hotburple shifter.  
> -Stoick; alpha, Titan Rumblehorn shifter.  
> -Spitelout; alpha, Monsterous Nightmare shifter.  
> -Gothi; beta, Unknown.  
> -Heather; beta, Razorwhip shifter.  
> -Dagur; alpha, Titan Monsterous Nightmare shifter.
> 
> ROTG:  
> -Jack; alpha, Icelandic wolf shifter.  
> -Emma; omega, Icelandic wolf shifter.  
> -North; alpha, Polar bear shifter.  
> -Toothiana; omega, dragonfly shifter.  
> -Aster; alpha, pooka shifter.  
> -Sandman; beta, Fennec fox shifter.  
> -Jamie; omega, brown wolf shifter.  
> -Sophie; beta, brown wolf shifter.  
> -Cupcake; beta, chocolate Labrador shifter.  
> -Monty; beta, golden retriever shifter.  
> -Pippa; beta, Bernese mountain dog shifter.  
> -Caleb; beta, grey wolf shifter.  
> -Claud; beta, grey wolf shifter.  
> -Pitch; alpha, black wolf shifter
> 
> Tangled:  
> -Rapunzel; omega, Squirrel shifter.  
> -Flynn; alpha, brown wolf shifter.
> 
> Brave:  
> -Merida; alpha, grizzly bear shifter.  
> -Harris, Hubert and Hamish; betas, grizzly bear shifters.  
> -Eleanor; omega, grizzly bear shifter.  
> -Fergus; alpha, bear shifter.
> 
> BH6;  
> -Hiro; omega, fox shifter.  
> -Tadashi; beta, fox shifter.  
> -Cassandra; beta, fox shifter.
> 
> (May be more... but they’ll be informed in the story.)

The wooden boat rocked gently over the ocean as a morning sun slowly rised over the horizon. 

Below deck laid Hiccup Haddock. He wore a peaceful expression as he slept deeply on a large mattress. The room began to glow in the dawn rays. 

Toothless sleepily yawned from the corner of the room. Stretching four great black legs, the beast wandered over to where the other slept.

“Come on, Hiccup. We’re almost there.

“Give me a minute.” Hiccup mumbled as he buried himself further beneath the blankets.

Toothless rolled his eyes. “Fine. I’ll go find your dad and get him to get you up.” He continued to grumble as he strode towards the door.

“Ugh... Fine.” Hiccup reluctantly exited the warmth of the blankets.

He stumbled clumsily out of the bed, causing Toothless to snort in amusement. Tired, the omega trudged towards his clothing chest.

Toothless smirked at his friend. “Aren’t you excited?”

“Excited for what?” He murmured whilst digging through a mountain of cloth. Pulling out a simple white tunic and dark brown pair of trousers, Hiccup turned to face the dragon, eyeing him questioningly.

“Honestly.” Toothless shook his head slowly in disbelief. “You had been consistently bugging me about this for around a good two years, and you’ve forgotten.”

Hiccup glared in annoyance. “What the fuck is _so_ fantastic about today? All we’re going to do is lay around the decks, looking up at the sky and wishing how we were back at Berk.”

Toothless raised an invisible eyebrow at his tone of voice, including his use of language. Hiccup was about to head straight back into his ‘homesick’ rant, but was thankfully saved by realisation.

“We’re going back today, aren’t we?” Excitement bubbled in his chest.

“Yes, idiot.” He watched in amusement as Hiccup hurried to get dressed (in a very ungraceful manner). He strolled over to Hiccup and gave him a light hit on the back of the head with his tailfins.

Hiccup laughed. “C’mon bud. Dad’s probably waiting for us.”

Toothless gave him a big, toothless smile. “Let’s go!” Toothless yelled over his shoulder as he raced off towards the dining room.

Hiccup chucked as he followed after Toothless. ‘Today’s gonna be a great day.’

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Ah, There you are son!” Stoick said in his joyful voice as he looked over to the table. “Ye both seem happy.” He chucked.

Toothless’ tail couldn’t stop wagging. His pupils were enlarged and his smile was still there. “When are we gonna be there?” He asked Stoick.

Stoick laughed, “Soon enough Toothless.”

Hiccup beamed. All this time and, finally, they could get off the water and back onto Berk. He couldn’t wait to see Astrid, his other best friend. He wondered if there would be any new arrivals. Shifters were always coming and going back and forth. It’s always good to see new and old faces.

Their ‘mission’ had taken a lot longer than expected. It was mainly because of the fact that the Shifters they were helping were either captured or being hunted. But hey, they managed. After finding them, Stoick would take them back to the ship while Hiccup and Toothless would continue searching for others. After they had been patched up and fed, Stoick would interview them. He would find out if they were suitable to live on Berk (in other words; if they were mentally stable). Then, if they pass, Stoick would tell them about Berk, how to get there, etc. If they were interested, Stoick would lend them a boat. And so on...

Berk is quite large and has plenty of space. They had a good system. ‘Had’ being the key word. It was all good until HE showed up. Dagur ‘the Deranged’. The name suited him well. Dagur was a psychopath. He was a man of violence, of bloodshed.

Dagur had heard of Stoick ‘the Vast’ before. He had heard of the tales about him and his father, the supposedly indestructible duo. He had also heard of Hiccup, ‘The Dragon Master’ and Toothless, ‘the almighty offspring of lightning and death itself’. Dagur was not a fan of Stoick but his omega son interested him.

Dagur was the Chief of the Beserkers. The alpha murdered his father Oswald the Agreeable to become the leader. He was the reason the Shifter race had a bad reputation. His other half was a Titanwing Monsterous Nightmare. With deep red and orange scales and a nasty temper, he was nothing short of terrifying.

So when Dagur saw a boat with the Hooligan symbol in his harbour, he didn’t like it one bit. He soared over it and lit it on fire. Repairing it took some time, but they learnt their lesson.

...What they didn’t know was that Dagur had taken an immense liking to Hiccup.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“C’mon you lot! Stoick an’ ‘Iccup are gon’ be here soon enough!” Shouted Gobber. “Ge’ off Ye lazy arse Snotlout!”

Berk was buzzing to have their Chief and favourite duo back. Everyone was decorating the town in honour of their return. Well... most people.

“If Ye don’t start helpin’, I’m gonna throw Ye inta a pit of hot gronkle-!”

“Ok, ok I’m helping! Geez...” Snotlout yelled back. Grabbing a pale of water and a sponge, he began scrubbing at Stoick’s home’s windows.

“Aaaaaah!” Screamed Fishlegs as he ran away from a flaming ram.

“Odin help us...” Gobber mumbled, exasperated. “For the love of Thor, can someone put ou’ that sheep!” He shouted.

“On it!” Astrid squarked as she flew over with a water trough in her Nadder form.

It was dusk and the Sun was setting. ‘They’ll be here soon.’ Gobber told himself. Standing atop the hill, they had a great view of the town. Lights shone from houses. Street lamps were lit. People were swiftly walking through the streets, carrying boxes of food and decorations. The new, larger Hall stood proud on the cliff side of the island, covered in light.

The sight brought a smile to his face.

“They’re here! They’re here!” Astrid screeched as she stood atop the house. Jumping down, she shifted back to her human form, a huge smile on her face. “They’re actually here!”

“Let’s go then!” Snotlout impatiently demanded. Stopping his scrubbing.

The twins sprinted down the hill, tripping over each other in the process. “What’d you do that for?!” Tuffnut shoved at his sister.

“I didn’t do anything, asshat!” Ruffnut shoved him back.

“Come on!” Astrid chuckled as she sprinted past them.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“We’re here! We’re home!” Toothless jumped around the boat.

“Come now, Toothless! You need to help us aswell!” Stoick joyfully told the overexcited Nightfury.

Hiccup’s forest green eyes sparkled with happiness. Stoick smiled warmly at his son. Hiccup had grown into such a beautiful omega, just like his mother. It saddened him that Valka couldn’t be here to see him. 

He was knocked out of his thoughts by Toothless nudging his side. He crooned worriedly.

“I’m fine Toothless.” He spoke softly to the Nightfury. “Let’s go say hello, eh?” He asked, giving the dragon a scratch behind the ear.

“Yeah!” Toothless exitedly yelled, running up deck, Hiccup not far behind him.

“It’s Toothless!” A small girl shouted as he lept up the stairs.

“Nightfury!” “Get down!” People jokingly yelled, acting scared. ‘Wow...’ Toothless thought. ‘There is a lot of people.’

“Ok, inta the Grea’ Hall! Chief will meet us there!” Gobber shouted above the crowd.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Come on Mommy!” A small girl dragged her mother along the street. “We gotta go to the Hall!”

“Hey Sophie!” An Australian accent called out. 

“Bunny!” Sophie squealed, letting go of her mother and running towards the Aussie.

“Thank you Aster.” Sophie’s mother said, trying to catch her breath. She kneeled in front of Sophie. “I’ll see you in a bit, ok sweetheart? I need to go help Cass with the food.” Kissing Sophie’s cheek, she headed towards the storage unit to collect more ingredients.

“Bunny! Wait for us!” Toothiana appeared, along with Sandy, North and Jack.

“Beautiful decorations, no?” North asked in his heavy accent.

“They sure are.” Said Jack as he gazed up at the Great Hall.

_Cheif is going to be here soon _Stated Sandy.__

__“He’s right. Let’s go!” Squealed Tooth as she ran up the hill._ _

__“Race ya.” Challenged Aster as he put Sophie up on his shoulders._ _

__“You’re on, Kangaroo.” Jack smirked as he chased after Toothiana._ _

__~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_ _

__Inside the Great Hall was the residents of Berk. The rebuilt building was more than big enough to fit everyone. Tables filled with food surrounded the room. Many crates full of mead sat in the corners, saved for later... once the kids had left._ _

__Everyone was having a great time. A band played on the stage. Children danced on the centre floor while adults and teens exitedly chatted to one another._ _

__The music died down as the heavy doors opened. There stood Stoick and Gobber. “Ladies and gentlemen, the Cheif has returned!” Gobber happily yelled out. The crowd cheered. “An’ let’s not forget abou’ our very special duo!”_ _

__A Nightfury bound out from behind Gobber. Vikings laughed as Toothless gleefully jumped around the room, searching for a very special person. “Astrid!” He roared as he sprinted towards her. The great beast pushed her to the floor and started giving her her very own tongue bath. Vikings couldn’t help laughing at this action._ _

__“Toothless, you know that doesn’t wash out.” A recognisable, yet deeper voice called out._ _

__“HICCUP!” Astrid exitedly screamed as she jumped up, covered in saliva, and sprinted to the tall figure standing in the doorway._ _

__Hiccup ran forward to meet her is a bone-crushing hug. “Nice to see you.” He wheezed out._ _

__“You’ve grown so much!” She stated. Astrid then proceeded to give him a big old punch in the gut. “Not so scrawny anymore, hey?” She smirked._ _

__“Th-thank you.” He winced, tenderly rubbing the abused area of his stomach._ _

__Hiccup went red once he realised that everyone was staring at him... well, more like gaping at him. Toothless chortled at his brother._ _

__“Come see the others.” Said Astrid as she dragged him to the rest of the gang, Toothless following in pursuit._ _

__“Friends, thank you for all of this.” Stoick’s booming voice sounded. “It’s been too long and I apologise for our absence. As you know, we’ve successfully saved more of our kind from devastation. I want to say thank you for accepting them and making them feel at home. It’s good to be home.” He spoke kindly. “Anyway, enough chit-chat. Let’s dig in!” The people laughed good naturedly at their Cheif’s short and to-the-point speech._ _

__“Hey Hic!” Tuffnut greeted one of his best friends._ _

__“Hi ‘Cup!” Ruffnut chuckled. “Thought of that one myself.” She stated._ _

__“Yeah, we can tell.” Her brother rolled his eyes, earning himself a punch in the jaw. “That’s it, miss!” He yelled as he tackled Ruffnut to the ground._ _

__Hiccup chuckled at the two._ _

__“Find any new species of dragon?” Fishlegs enthusiastically asked, jumping up and down on the heels of his feet._ _

__“Boring! I wanna hear about the action!” Snotlout butted in._ _

__“Once we unpack, I’ll be able to show you the journal I made.” Hiccup told Fishlegs, making him squeal with excitement. “And there are heaps of stories that I’ll be able to share with you guys when we’re able to listen to them.”_ _

__“Oh! I’ve got to introduce you to the newbies!” Astrid blurted out, already in the process of dragging Hiccup along with her._ _

__“Hey, Tooth, guys!” Astrid called out to them. Pulling Hiccup along, Astrid introduced him to the group. “This is Hiccup.”_ _

__Toothiana couldn’t help but stare at the male omega. Snapping herself out of her daze, she stated he name. “Hey, I’m Toothiana, but you can just call me Tooth.” She smile kindly at him. “This is Aster.” She pointed towards the 6’4 buff alpha beside her, who seemed to be studying Hiccup. Tooth slapped him on the chest to stop him from freaking him out._ _

__“This is Sandman, or Sandy for short.” Sandy held his hand out for Hiccup to shake. Hiccup gently shook his hand, a light smile on his face._ _

__“This is North.” Toothiana then gestured to the large, male alpha behind her. He wore a fluffy red cloak with black pants and stood at around 6’6. A very intimidating male, to be frank._ _

__The alpha chuckeled at the omega’s expression. “Nice to meet you Hiccup.” He spoke with a heavy Russian accent._ _

__“And this is-“_ _

__“Jack Frost.” Said the handsome alpha, cutting off Tooth. White hair and icy blue eyes definitely worked for him. Hiccup felt himself blush from under his gaze._ _

__“N-nice to meet you.” He stuttered, feeling like a complete idiot._ _

__Toothless sniggered at his awkwardness from the sideline._ _

__“Anyway, we’d better go. See you later, Tooth.” Astrid said._ _

__“Woah-?!” Yelped Hiccup as he was, once again, dragged to another destination by his best friend._ _

__Jack chuckled at the pair but stopped as he saw Toothiana’s glare. “What?” He asked, confused._ _

__“You two just had to freak him out, didn’t you?” She growled._ _

__“C’mon Tooth, he’s cute.” Jack stated. ‘Really cute...’ He added in his head._ _

__Tooth’s glare intensified. Aster and Jack flinched._ _

__“Ok Sheila, we’re sorry.” Aster apologised._ _

__“Yeah, won’t happen again. Promise.” Jack added._ _

__“I’m getting something to eat.” Tooth growled, walking away from the group._ _


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just in case you are unsure;  
> -Httyd 1 has occurred (this time with Shifters hating the dragons)  
> -Hiccup has indeed lost his leg  
> -Toothless has lost his tailfin  
> -Toothless wears the self-flying prosthetic tailfin.
> 
> On with the story :)

“Hey~” Ruffnut drunkenly purred at another male alpha.

Snotlout pouted, “Why do you hit on everyone except me?” He whined, also intoxicated. “I mean, look at me! I’m hot as Hell!”

“HAHAHAH!” Astrid burst out laughing, struggling to stay upright on her seat.

It was around midnight and the kids had been escorted off to bed. The Berkians wasted no time in handing out mead. Things got messy quickly. 

Adults drunkenly argued, bantered and fought throughout the room. While they broke tables, mugs, and their integrity, youngsters continued to chug down.

Toothless sat next to Hiccup, keeping an eye out in case anything got out of hand. He chortled at Snotlout’s sad attempt at impressing the omegas.

Hiccup had seemed to inherit his father’s alcohol immunity. Although he had consumed four large mugs of strong mead, he was only tipsy at most. Shaking his head, he sniggered at Snotlout.

Snotlout looked deeply offended, “Don’t act like it’s not true! Look at these babies!” He flexed his beefy arms and raised an eyebrow at Ruffnut.

She smirked, “You are very muscular~”

“Eww...” Tuffnut gagged, moving from his seat to sit next to Merida.

The alpha heartedly laughed at Tuffnut’s reaction. “Keep an eye out for that one.” She said in a heavy Scottish accent. “We don’t want any accidents.”

Tuffnut paled, causing Merida to erupt with laughter.

Jack and Aster playfully bantered from a table next to Merida.

“Ha. Mate, if anyone here was gonna get some tonight, it would be me.” Aster confidently stated in his drunk state.

Jack smugly smiled. “Sure, sure.” He took another swig from his mug.

“What, you think I couldn’t?” Aster glared, as he reached for his mead.

“Boys, boys,” Astrid slurred, putting her arms around them, “let’s get along, now.”

Hiccup saw Aster’s hungry look towards Astrid. Standing, he swiftly walked over to the group. After shooting Aster a ‘don’t even think about it’ look, he dragged Astrid away from the two alphas.

“What you do that forrrr?” Astrid whined. Pulling away from his grasp, she began to stumble her way back to Aster.

“Oh, no you don’t.” Hiccup growled. Grabbing her forearm, he took her back to where he and Toothless were sitting.

Astrid tried to throw a punch, but Hiccup easily blocked it. She tried slapping him, but the alcohol in her system messed with the ability for her muscles to correctly function in an orderly manner.

“Lemme go!” She continued, trying to pull out of his strong grip.

Hiccup sighed, frustrated. Looking at his friend, he realised what must be done. Giving Astrid an apologetic smile, he lifted he off the ground and over his shoulder.

“Make sure no-one gets killed.” Hiccup mumbled to Toothless, while Astrid kicked and punched his back.

“You got it.” Toothless chortled.

“Hi’up ya better put me down or I’swear I’ll kill you!” Astrid screeched, continuing to squirm in his hold.

“You’ll thank me in the morning!” Hiccup yelled back.

Leaving the Hall was a very drunk, and very pissed-off, Astrid struggling in the grasp of a very tired Hiccup (followed by the amused and somewhat confused gazes of drunken Shifters).

After Hiccup walking for a good fifteen minutes, the passenger on his back had gone silent.

Reaching Astrid’s house, he made his way up to her bedroom. Hiccup gently set her on the bed, realising that she must have fallen asleep on the way there.

Hiccup decided that he’d exuse the damage that drunk Astrid had done to his back and be a good friend. He placed a mug of water, a bucket and some toasted bread by her bedside table. He also wrote a lovely note for her to wake up to;  
“Hey asshole!  
Hope the hangover treats you well. Water and food here for you. Bucket is next to the bed. Meet you at lunch.  
P.s, Drunk Astrid’s been a bitch.  
Lots of love,  
Hiccup xxx ”

Dropping the note next to the food, Hiccup decided that he trusted Toothless enough to watch the Vikings by himself and headed off to his own bed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“WAKE UP!”

“Huh?!”

Hiccup woke up with a jolt. He glared at the large reptile at the end of his bed.

“What was that for?” Said Hiccup, grouchily, as he hid himself within the warmth of the blankets.

“It’s time to get up.” Toothless’ tail wagged as he bounced over to the side of Hiccup.

Hiccup peeked out the window, still under the covers. “No it’s not.” He grumbled.

“Hiccup...” Toothless wimpered.

‘Oh no.’ Hiccup looked over to the dragon. “Toothless...” Hiccup sighed as he saw his friend’s large puppy dog eyes, earfins pushed against his head and submissive posture. “...Ok, I’ll get up.”

“Yay!” Toothless joyfully voiced.

Hiccup cursed the Nightfury’s impressive persuasive skills. Stumbling out of bed, he walked over to his wooden dresser. Taking out a red tunic and brown pants, Hiccup quickly got dressed.

“Can we go flying?” Toothless asked him.

“Sure.” Hiccup removed his prosthetic and shifted into his dragon form.

There stood two Nightfurys, one with acid green eyes and one with forest green. One had a missing leg while the other wore a prosthetic fin. The dragon with acid green eyes was slightly larger than the one with forest green. 

“Let’s go Toothless.” Hiccup smiled, forest eyes sparkling.

“Race ya!” Toothless chortled as he ran out the door, Hiccup close behind.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The Sun’s rise turned the sky into an orange and blue mix of colour. Two black figures raced, weaving and dodging in between the tall ocean pillars.

“I win!” Toothless roared from atop a pillar.

“Just.” Hiccup grumbled from next to him. “Oh!,” His ears perked up as he spoke, “How was the tribe?” A smirk crept onto his face.

Toothless growled, “Well, Snotlout tried to pick a fight with almost all the alphas in the Hall, Vikings were throwing each other onto tables, Aster decided to test his ability to “get some”, whatever that means, Ruffnut made out with Snotlout, Snotlout and Aster got into a fight and... oh, it was horrible...”

The grouchy look on Toothless’ face made Hiccup chuckle. “What was horrible?”

“Well, while I was running around the place, trying to stop people from killing each other, as by your orders, I realised that there were many missing several items of clothing,” Hiccup cringed as Toothless said this, “I was confused at first. That was until I saw the sheep.”

Hiccup sighed, “... What did they do to the sheep?” Annoyance made itself present through his voice.

Toothless continued, “Gobber came to the conclusion that the sheep were cold. He and Tuffnut walked around the Hall, gathering clothing from other Vikings. Once enough clothing was collected, they headed to the sheep paddocks and put the clothing on the sheep.”

Hiccup burst out laughing, “Th-they what?!”

“Oh, that’s not all. Once the sheep had been dressed, Gobber forgot to close the gate and I spent the rest of my night chasing finely fucking dressed sheep!”

Hiccup laughed harder, falling onto his side.

Toothless couldn’t help but laugh with his brother.

“W-we should probably go check on them.” Said Hiccup once he had caught his breath back.

“Yeah.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hiccup and Toothless flew back to the house to pick up Hiccup’s prosthetic. After shifting back to his human form, Hiccup climbed onto Toothless’ back and they flew to Hall.

The large door creaked as it was opened. Sunlight from windows shone onto unconscious people.

“They really went all-out, didn’t they bud?” Hiccup kept his voice down, not wanting to disturb anyone.

Toothless grumbled and nodded his head, “Fools.”

Over in the far corner sat Fishlegs, Ruffnut, Snotlout, Jack, Aster and North. They were all shirtless.

“Where’s Sandy and Tooth?” Hiccup asked, as he averted his eyes.

A jingle was heard from the doorway. Toothless span around. There stood Sandman and a Terrible Terror... wearing bells? Sandy merrily waved at them.

“Hey Sandy.” Hiccup greeted the small man.

Toothless nodded his acknowledgment. “We should probably start cleaning up.” He let out a puff of steam.

_Better now than never. _Sandy shrugged.__

__Picking up the brooms from next to the door, the trio began sweeping._ _

__~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_ _

__Jack woke up with a groan. His head was killing him and his mouth was dry and tasted of bile. ‘Where did my shirt go?’_ _

__Looking around, he saw his unconscious friends. ‘Where did their shirts go?’_ _

__Hearing movement, Jack turned to see who it was. He was greeted with the backside of Hiccup Haddock, standing a few meters away. The alpha within him growled in approval._ _

__Silently scolding himself, Jack carefully stood. The quiet sound alerted Hiccup of his presence._ _

__“Oh, you’re awake.” Hiccup smiled, turning to face him._ _

__“Uh, yeah.” Jack said, embarrassed by his lack of shirt. “You don’t happen to know what has happened to my tunic, do you?”_ _

__Hiccup shrugged, “It’ll probably be on a sheep.” He said causally._ _

__“Of course it would.” Jack annoyedly grumbled, heading out of the Hall._ _


	3. Chapter 3

Far across the Unforgiving Sea, hundreds of miles away from the Mediterranean of Misery, on a small island sat a single wooden cottage. In this cosy home stood a middle-aged woman. This woman leaned over a large crystal that rested on a small table.

Her name was Formue. Her crystal was made from Quora, an extremely rare gemstone. It had been passed down through her family generation after generation. The ball may not be impressive in size, but it wasn’t meant to be admired. It’s power lays much deeper.

Formune was an all-seeker, yet she saw nothing. She did not have her mother’s gift in the arts. This caused her to feel a deep rage. She cursed her mother for her lack of care in her. She wished her Hell and misery for her absence in Formune’s youthful years

Years slowly passed as Formune’s sanity slowly diminished.

Solitude on the island caused her madness to grow. Rage’s fires hardened her heart. Formune’s misery is what froze it.

She grew to hate the crystal. Formune couldn’t stand to even look at it. It was a constant reminder of her failures, of her mother. Nightmares ate at her sleep as fear held her whilst awake.

She couldn’t stand it. She lost her ability to hope, to love, to truly live. Her animals grew demanding as food ran low. She hated being told what to do. This led to their death.

Formune chuckled as she threw their carcasses into a large pot. A book lay on the table. The writing was written in cryptic symbols. A ritual.

She set out scented candles in a pattern on the floor. The pattern was outlined with animal blood. In the centre was the crystal, placed as an eye in a cow’s skull.

Formune’s insane smile contorted her face. She was going to show her mother. She was going to prove them all wrong. Formune would become the most powerful person to ever live.

Lighting the candles, she reached for the book. Formune took a deep breath, then read out the words; 

“ **Diabolus, daemonium, exaudi orationem meam. Quid enim: Dereliquit Dominus. Non amisit, sed repetita est inventus est, meus reversus est currere in frigus terram.**

**Adiuva me, adiuva me. Nolite adire? Adiuva me retinere, intra me. Ego gratias ago tibi gratias ego. Protesne videre? Intelligitur distare me.**

“

All was silent.... then it wasn’t.

The candles’ flames grew tremendously. Animal blood began to glow. The crystal shone brightly from the cow’s skull. The ground began to heavily shake.

The small crystal slowly levitated into the air. Formune gasped and scrambled to her feet. The wind circled Formune and the crystal, creating a barrier of sorts.

Formune’s lifeless grey and brown hair blew in the wind. As the crystal grew brighter, an inky substance ran down her roots. Slowly, it ran down and absorbed into her hair, turning it into thick, healthy, auburn hair.

Her eyes widened in amazement as she ran her hand through her hair. She winced as she felt a prickling pain in them both. Brown eyes transformed into lush green.

Formune gleefully laughed, feeling her teeth shift into better positioning. She smiled and relaxed in the feeling of warmth on her skin. Looking down, no longer was the pale, sickly skin of her own. Instead, there was tanned and healthy skin like her sister’s.

Formune’s hips widened and her chest grew as her shoulders, stomach and thighs became more muscular.

Formune had to look away from the crystal’s blindingly bright light. It began to spin around her head. Faster and faster, all she could see was a blur of green and blue.

Formune’s eyes closed and her body grew warm. The howling of the wind grew in volume and strength. A piercing pain caused her green orbs to shoot back open. Formune’s mouth opened in a silent scream as the pain increased.

Everything stopped.

Formune fell to her knees. Gasping and panting, she crawled to a broken mirror. Formune halted as she saw the person looking back at her.

Her skin held glowing white patterns. They were beautiful. Her eyes held specks of blue in between the green. Her hair grew longer, the thick auburn locks now reached her waist. Her curves made her look all the more sexy.

Formune raised a hand to her face. She looks just like her...

Turning her hand over, Formune saw the crystal. It was in her palm, a part of her. Insane laughter released itself from within her.

“Finally! I can prove them all wrong! I will prove them all wrong!” Formune crazily said to no-one, “The Shifters won’t even know what hit them! I’ll prove to my family that just because I’m not one of them, I’m still powerful! That I never deserved to be disowned, that I deserve my son!”

Formune turned to the book. “I’ll make an army. An indestructible force of hundreds of thousands of men and woman, trained to kill. We’ll search the whole ocean for the Shifter’s bases. We’ll kill and destroy everything they love!” A mentaly unstable smile crawled it’s way onto her face. “With the crystal’s powers, I’ll rule the world!”

Maniacal cackling rang throughout the island.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hiccup woke with a jolt. His eyes were wide with fear. ‘It couldn’t be.’ He thought. He has been receiving visions from a woman, Formune, for a long time but they felt like dreams. ‘They’re not dreams.’

Sweaty and tired, Hiccup jumped out of bed. It was still dark outside, but that doesn’t matter. This is important. He must see Gothi immediately.

Reaching the door, Hiccup’s knees buckled. Falling hard onto the wooden floor, a deep burning sensation was felt on his skin.

A torn scream was ripped from his throat as the pain grew unbearable. He looked down at his shaking hands. There were designs all over his skin, glowing green.

Hiccup’s eyes burned with his skin. He curled into himself on the ground, violently shaking. He clawed at the ground, his mouth in the shape of a silent scream.

“Son!” Stoick’s alarmed voice boomed from downstairs.

Hiccup’s eyes began to glow brightly with the patterns on his flesh. The pain was too much.

“Hiccup!” Stoick and Toothless sprinted up the stairs.

“Odin...” Stoick gasped, carefully taking the glowing omega into his arms. “We’ve got to get him to Gothi!” Stoick jumped on Toothless’ back, Hiccup in his hold.

Toothless was too worried for Hiccup to care about the weight of the grown bodybuilder of a man. Leaping down the stairs, they sprinted through the front door and quickly flew to Gothi’s hut.

The smell of distress coming from the house alerted many dragons and Vikings of a serious problem. Many gathered in the streets to see if their Cheif had orders of what to do- granted, they didn’t even know what was going on yet.

“She’s not here.” Toothless roared angrily (fearfully), trying to catch the small woman’s scent from the roof of her house.

Stoick noticed the gathering of Shifters. Jumping down from the roof (with Hiccup still glowing in his arms), he yelled for attention, “Does anyone know where Gothi is?”

“Over here!” A man yelled out. 

Gothi made her way through the crowd, using her staff the whack anyone in her way. Her eyes widened in shock as she saw Hiccup. She motioned for Stoick to bring the omega into the hut.

Stoick laid Hiccup down on the bed. Gothi carefully studied the designs in his skin. Hiccup’s eyes slightly opened to look at her. Seeing the glow from his eyes, Gothi frowned. 

“What’s wrong with him?” Stoick asked her.

Gothi turned to write in the dirt.

**I will need more time. Please wait outside**

She wrote.

Stoick looked less than willing to leave his only son alone. He looked back into Gothi’s eyes. Determination shone through them. With a sigh, Stoick took one last look at Hiccup before reluctantly leaving the hut.

Hiccup fought to stay conscious, but eventually his vision faded into darkness.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 _Boats._  
‘Boats?’   
_Army._  
‘What? Where?’  
 _Evil._  
 _Death._  
‘...Death?’

The thoughts wouldn’t leave him. Over and over, constantly they would repeat. Hiccup couldn’t wake up. He couldn’t hear a thing. He couldn’t feel anything.

He was unsure of how long it had been. He’s forgotten where he is, who he’s with, what he was doing. He felt like he was floating.

He wasn’t dead. He couldn’t be. This was a warning. For what? He didn’t know. From who? No idea. But Hiccup listened. As the words repeated, he felt more isolated than he first did.

It’s a horrible feeling. The feeling of being completely lost, physically and mentally. The feeling of being helpless to something you don’t understand.

Hiccup was petrified. He felt weak and stupid for it, because he doesn’t know... he doesn’t know. Anything.

But then he did.

Bright, bright shining light. So bright that it left large dots of colour swimming in his vision.

Loud, ever so loud noise. It left a high-pitched ringing in his ears.

Cold... It was really fucking cold... and wet?

“C’mon Hiccup! It’s time to ge’ up!”

‘Gobber?’

“You can do it!”

‘Gobber? What’s-‘

“...Not workin’.”

‘Wait! It is! Please don’t go!’

Hiccup shot up.

“GUAHH!” Gobber screamed at the sudden movement and fell over backwards.

It took a few seconds to process where he was. Gothi’s hut, on a... soaking bed.

“Gobber, why is the bed wet?” Hiccup’s voice was hoarse, his throat dry.

“Oh, tha’ would be the water I threw at ye.” Gobber gingerly rubbed his back as he stood back upwards. “GOTHI!”

The small woman came hobbling in with surprising speed. She smiled at Hiccup and wrote something in the dirt.

“She wants ta know wha Ye saw.” Gobber translated, looking a little confused.

“I didn’t see anything.” Hiccup stared blankly at the medicine behind Gobber. “I heard a voice.”

Gothi looked a little shocked. Gobber’s brow furrowed at her reaction.

“Boats, army, evil, death. Over and over.” Hiccup’s voice lacked emotion. Gothi searches his eyes for something. She seemed to not find it.

Gothi looked unsure, a little upset. She made her way to a bookshelf. The wise elder tossed many of the books over her shoulder. She took one into her hands and started flicking through the pages. Gothi signalled for Gobber to leave.

Making her way back over to him, Gothi searched Hiccup’s gaze once more. This caught his attention. The elder gently smiled.

“You know of your mother’s past, don’t you?” Gothi’s voice softly spoke. Hiccup’s eyes widened, ever so slightly, in shock.

“Yes.” He answered. Gothi gave him a look, telling him to evaluate. “I don’t know the details about her parents, but I know all about her sister.”

She sent him an encouraging smile. “How do you know this?” Hiccup had a feeling she already knew the answer.

He squirmed a little in his seat. “I’ve been having these... visions. For the past two years, since I left the island.”

Gothi’s gaze changed, making her look as though she was searching her brain of information from the past. Her eyes returned to his. “You didn’t tell your father?”

Hiccup shook his head. “You know what he’s like.” He mumbled, “If I told him I was having visions, he’d send us straight back home to you. We had a job to do, people to save. I couldn’t just leave them.”

Gothi smiled fondly. “You’re just like them. Your father and mother would have done the same thing.”

Gothi turned serious. “So, about the visions. What did you see through them?”

“Do you want to hear all of it?” Hiccup asked nervously.

“All of it.” Gothi nodded.

“My mother has a sister. Her name is Formune. Formune’s not a shifter, so she was disowned by her parents. She stole a crystal from her mother and ran off to an island faraway.” Hiccup took a deep breath in.

He continued, “This crystal holds a lot of magic. Their mother was an ‘All-seeker’. She saw everything the crystal allowed her to. It’s unknown of how much the crystal can do, but what it had done was impressive.

“Their mother used the crystal to stir the war between dragons, Shifters and humans. She used the crystal to kill hundreds of thousands of dragons. She’s stirred wars between human countries... but that’s all I know of. She was evil.

“Formune wanted to be like her mother, so she spent years trying to learn the crystal’s ways, to unlock it’s secrets. Failure after failure, Formune lost hope.

“So she decided to take a break from the crystal. Formune met a man in the markets. One thing led to another and she found out she was pregnant. The man didn’t want people to know he recklessly ran off with a stranger, so he abandoned her.

“Formune was crushed to know she mattered so little to him. She figured that all the rejection in her life must’ve been a sign to say that she would never be loved. So she tried to kill herself.

“The man saw her. He saved her from death. He decided that she was mentally unstable, so he took her back to his island.

“Formune stayed there through her pregnancy. She gave birth to a boy on the night of a full moon.

“She was happy for the first time in her life. The man warmed up to her spirit. She found out that he was a shifter. He was afraid of what she would think at first, but was so happy to know of her bloodline. He loved her and she loved him. That was until he found out she wasn’t a Shifter. He was hurt that Formune had lied to him. In an act of rage, he exiled Formune back to her island. This broke her heart in two.

“Formune grew very depressed. She didn’t go outside, she didn’t do anything but study the crystal. She hoped that there would be some way to turn herself into a Shifter through it.

“But time passed and no luck was found. Formune’s mental condition dwindled. She began to hate Shifters. She no longer wanted to become one, she wanted to kill them all.

“Formune bought a book off a witch. She studied it. It held spells that shouldn’t have ever existed.” Hiccup shuddered at what he saw in it.

He proceeded to inform Gothi of the night’s visions.

Gothi could see Hiccup’s fear as he told her. “How did you know it had something to do with my mother? Why was I glowing? What was that voice?” He anxiously asked.

The elder smiled. “You need to rest. I promise to tell you everything once you have woken up.” She laid him back down on the bed.

”Thankyou Gothi.” He whispered as she left the room.


	4. Chapter 4

The Island of Berk became exceedingly restless over the next day. Shifters and dragons alike were confused and worried for their heir. Stoick had stayed silent about the situation, as he himself was unsure... pretty much clueless.

Toothless impatiently paced back and forth outside Gothi’s hut. His tail swung from side to side whilst young Terrible Terrors lept up to bite it. 

The hatchlings knocked large plant pots over in their efforts of capturing the large limb, but Toothless was too held up in his thoughts and anxiousness to notice. I mean, it’s not everyday that you see your best friend glowing and writhing in pain for an unknown reason.

The sun was hot, aggravating the Nightfury. “Ouch!” He jumped. Looking down, there was a dragon attached to his tail. Toothless growled, low and threateningly towards the Terror. The small dragon looked terrified.

Toothless realised that this Terrible Terror was covered head to toe in large scars and blisters. Catching a whiff of his scent, he didn’t appear to belong to Berk. There was a note tied to the dragon’s hind leg.

The Nightfury’s green eyes widened in curiosity. He crooned worriedly when the Terror started shaking in fear. The blue and green reptile froze as Toothless nudged him with his black snout.

“I’m sorry,” Toothless apologised, “I didn’t mean to frighten you.” He could see the poor thing’s rib cage. He needed food. 

The Terror visibly relaxed at the larger dragon’s concern. Reaching down, he took the note out of it’s hold and passed it to Toothless.

The large reptile held the letter in his mouth. He turned to find the Cheif, but looked back at the starved messenger. “Come with me.” Toothless said warmly.

The two set off to find Stoick.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Well I’ve got my axe and I’ve got my mace, and I love my wife with the ugly face! I’m a Viking through and through~!” Gobber sang loudly and proudly in the village’s forge, replacing the anxious mood with a lighter one.

Stoick couldn’t help but chuckle as he cut leather into a saddle’s shape. A Cheif took no breaks when it came to taking care of his people.

“There ya go!” He cheerfully smiled at the villager receiving the saddle. “Number twenty seven?”

A familiar figure walked forward. “Vetur and I had a... crash.”

Stoick studied the mangled saddle. “What did Ye crash into? A Whispering Death?” Gobber added, laughing good-naturedly.

Jack rubbed the back of his neck and cringed. “Something like that.”

“We can revive her.” Stoick smiled at Jack. Taking the saddle, he placed it down on a large workbench.

Stoick stopped what he was doing as he saw the large dragon heading towards them. “Toothless? What is it?” He asked the Nightfury.

Toothless let the letter drop from his mouth.

Picking it up off the ground, Stoick read the note;

“ **Greetings and salutations,**

**I hope this message reaches you well. As you may know, the Gathering of Tribes is to be held in two weeks from now. As you remember from the last Shifter Tribes’ gathering, the Cheifs had agreed upon having this year’s meeting held at Berk.**

**Rules are the same, of course, and are to be obliged. But, because of the war with dragons over, there are new laws set in place. We want peace with them, so no dragon will be harmed in any way whilst we are on your island. We have already had Cheifs from other Shifter islands sign a contract containing all new rules, and punishments if violated.**

**Hope all is well.**  
Sincerely,  
Cheif Arild of the Hysterics Tribe“

Stoick slapped a large hand onto his forehead. “Tribe gathering! I completely forgot!” He exclaimed.

Gobber hobbled over to his friend and read the letter. “It’s two weeks from now, Stoick. We have plenty of time to prepare.” He spoke calmly.

Stoick took a deep breath in. “Let’s start getting ready.” Clasping his hands together, he swiftly walked towards Berk’s  
meeting house (a place for Berk’s Council to discuss and plan).

Toothless roughly pushed Gobber, trying to gain his attention. It seemed to work.

“Oww!” Gobber growled, “What was that for?” ‘Bloody reptile.’ He mentally added.

The injured dragon yipped in fear from underneath the larger dragon.

“Well, what do we have ‘ere?” Gobber questioned, kneeling down on the ground to try and seem less of a threat to the Terror.

The small dragon poked his head out, unsure of what to do.

“You never told me ye had a girlfriend.” He chuckled, reaching a hand (his only hand) out.

Toothless rolled his eyes at the old Shifter and moved the Terror forward with his paw.

Seeing the many wounds, Gobber’s brow furrowed. Jack came up from behind him to see what was going on.

“Where did you find him?” Gobber asked Toothless.

“He was the messenger.” Toothless warbled.

“I’ll go get him something to eat.” Jack suggested after seeing the skinny creature. 

“Good idea.” Gobber sighed, trying to reach the boney reptile hiding beneath the Nightfury. “...Come on little guy.” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“I personally cannot wait.” Ruffnut said from atop a large rock. “Hot guys, mead, food...” She happily sighed. “It’ll be great.”

Astrid sat under a tree with Fishlegs. “I don’t think I’ll go too hard on the mead this time.” Her cheeks slightly reddened, remembering what happened last time she was drunk.

“Why not?” Snotlout whined, sitting on the lush grass. “Drunk Astrid’s hot.” The bone-headed comment received a punch from Astrid.

Tuffnut sat on a smaller rock next to his sister. “Well I may aswell get drunk, since nobody would ever want to be with me.” He said miserably.

Fishlegs raised his head from his novel. “What’s wrong with you today, Tuff?”

Tuffnut sighed dramatically. “I’m hideous! No wonder I’ve never gotten any attention from another female!” He laid back and crossed an arm over his face.

Astrid thought for a second. “Maybe you’re just looking in the wrong direction?” She smiled.

Tuffnut sat up. “And what is that supposed to mean, missy?” He grumbled.

“She means, you need to try getting with guys.” Ruffnut explained, “Idiot.” She added.

Tuffnut looked thoughtful. “Maybe...”

“Have you seen the chicks from the Lava Lout Tribe?” Snotlout drooled.

“Tribe Gatherings are very important, Snotlout.” Astrid scolded, “We don’t want you to go scaring all their omegas away.”

Fishlegs, Tuffnut and Ruffnut sniggered.

“Aww, come on Astrid! They won’t be able to resist a piece of the Lout!” He have her a cocky grin.

“Sure...” Ruffnut drawled, rolling her eyes.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hiccup took a deep breath of fresh air. He’d been in that hut for two days and missed the outdoors. Well, maybe that was a bit dramatic but he was sick of laying in bed all day.

Gothi hadn’t been able to tell him why he was glowing, but she told him many possible reasons why. It all came down to him somehow being connected to that crystal, physically, mentally or spiritually. It was a lot to process.

He was still tremendously confused, but was less worried about it. Stoick had told the village what Gothi had told him to. It wasn’t all the information, but enough to calm and slightly (extremely) befuddle them.

‘Now, where’s Toothless?’ He thought to himself. 

Hiccup walked passed many decorations. ‘What?...’ He continued his journey to the forge.

“Gobber?” He called out. He smelt the beta’s scent, along with Jacks and...

Hiccup span around just in time to see a dark shape pounce. He was pushed to the floor. Eyes wide and breathing uneven, Hiccup glared at the glowing green orbs above his head.

Toothless gave Hiccup an exited tongue bath with extra saliva.

“Honesty...” Hiccup gasped, pushing the beast off of him. “You scared the shit out of me!”

Toothless gave him a guilty look. “I’m sorry.” He crooned.

Hiccup laughed at his cute expression. “It’s ok bud.” He gave Toothless a scratch behind an ear fin. “Just... warning next time?”

Toothless grinned, “Everything good?”

Hiccup stood, “Still clueless, but not glowing.” He smiled.

Jack lent on the doorway, smiling at the pair. Hiccup turned and gave him a small, almost shy, wave. Jack’s blue gaze looked into Hiccup’s. Toothless noticed the exchange going on between the two. Not wanting to be a disturbance, he snuck out of the room.

Silence surrounded the room. Not uncomfortable or awkward silence, more like a stunned silence. Let me explain;

Mates choose one another based on a deep attraction, unlike a “crush”. No, this attraction is the best feeling ever felt. It is what is felt between “soulmates”, those who are truly meant for one another. Some never find their soulmate, so they settle with a mate (someone who they still may love very much, but not as dearly as they would love a soulmate).

One may find a soulmate via a mental connection, deep scent attraction or a spiritual pull. Nobody has been able to describe the feelings, but you don’t have to know what you feel when you see your soulmate. You just know.  
On with the story; 

Jack was... well, he didn’t know. Hiccup was the same way. Unsure, confused... a little afraid. The pair took a step forward, their chests almost touching. Their eyes fluttered closed as the bond pulled them closer. Jack lent down to-

“I found the blankets!”

Hiccup must’ve jumped five meters in the air. Jack instinctively stood in front of his omega, taking a fighting stance.

“Oh! Hello ‘Iccup!” Gobber’s merry voice rang out, seemingly unaware of the scene. “Ye father’s been lookin’ for ye.” He hobbled over to a table and set down a basket holding blankets, food and a mug of water.

Gobber noticed the quiet. He turned towards the pair. “Everythin ok?” The beta questioned.

“Y-yep.” Hiccup stuttered, a little stunned by the turn of events. “I should p-probably go see him then..” Hiccup met Jack’s eyes once more before leaving the forge.

“Well, that was strange.” Gobber commented. “Omegas, am I right?” He chuckled to himself. “Let’s go then!”

Jack resisted the urge to throw the basket at the man’s head as he followed him into the back room.


	5. Chapter 5

Hiccup was utterly... bewildered as he strode down the dirt path to the Council house to meet his father. ‘What just happened?’ The thought repeated itself in his head. ‘His scent...’

The scent of an alpha, his alpha, lingered in his nose. But Hiccup didn’t want it to be, yet he did. He didn’t want an alpha, he wasn’t ready, wasn’t interested... was he?

The stubborn omega shook his head, pushing the idea that what had happened had meant anything into the back of his head. But alas, you can’t just ignore fate.

Hiccup decided to focus on the task at hand. His father wanted to talk to him. He was probably in the Council House, if it was important. If not there, he would be in his own home.

He made heads turn as he swiftly walked past. Alphas couldn’t help but stare at the attractive unmated omega. Hiccup felt his anxiety skyrocket as he felt their eyes on him.

Hiccup, thankfully, reached the house. The door creaked as it opened, weak from the abuse of angry Shifters barging in with complaints. Stoick stood at the end of a long table, papers scattered out infront of him.

He looked stressed. “Dad?” Hiccup called out to him.

The Cheif raised his head from the paperwork. “Ah, there you are.” He signaled for Hiccup to join him.

“The annual Gathering of the Shifter Tribes is due to be held on Berk in two weeks.” Stoick sighed. “There’s much to be done and I was wondering if you could assist me.”

“Of course I will.” Hiccup nodded.

Stoick smiled, “I knew I could count on you.” Looking back down, he dug through a stack of paper and pulled a sheet from the bottom. “This is the list of things needed to be collected from the Northern Markets.”

Hiccup looked down the long list of items. “How are we going to afford all this?”

“Every Tribe puts aside a generous amount of money for these types of events.” A grin pulled at his lips, “You should’ve seen how much the Meatheads spent on it.”

The Meatheads weren’t known for being the... smartest.

“So, do you want this picked up today?” Hiccup asked him.

“Get what you can today. We’ll sort out the rest tomorrow. Snotlout, Astrid, Fishlegs and the twins can help aswell.” Stoick smiled warmly, “Thank you, son.”

Hiccup smiled back, “No problem.” With the list in hand, Hiccup exited the building to find the rest of the gang.

...

Hiccup checked the arena, cove, stables, Hall and each of their homes. They were nowhere to be found.

He asked many villagers if they had had any sight of them, but none knew where the group were. ‘Strange... No fires, no destruction, no noise...’ 

Hiccup was fed up with looking for them. He turned to walk back up the dirt pathway, but stopped when he heard snickering. 

“Who’s there-...?” Hiccup’s breath caught in his throat.

Black mist slithered out of gaps underneath houses. It took the shape of many tentacles, lazily floating in a circle surrounding Hiccup.

Hiccup’s eyes grew wide. The putrid smell made his head spin. He felt sick as his eyes looked for an escape. Hiccup saw a small opening in the mist. He lept through it, but a tentacle wrapped itself around his prosthetic and tried to drag him back in.>/p>

Hiccup desperately clawed at the ground and kicked out at the mist. His omega wanted to submit, to show that they were no threat, that they weren’t worthy prey. But Hiccup’s inner dragon disagreed, refusing to go down without a fight.

He lent down and untied his prosthetic, releasing himself from the... thing’s... grasp.

Before the shifter could make another move, mist had tied itself around his torso and forcefully pulled him back to the ground.

Hiccup yelled for help, his voice breaking from the pressure applied to his lungs. Dread settled in his stomach. He was helpless. ‘How do I get myself into these situations?’ He couldn’t help but ask himself.

More black mist rose from the dirt until it was all Hiccup could see. It filled his lungs and stuck to his skin. He couldn’t see, couldn’t breathe. 

Unconsciousness took over his body...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jack felt miserable as he scrubbed the injured Terror with a soapy sponge. The small dragon seemed to be loving the warm bath he was receiving. A dopey grin caused the reptile’s tongue to roll out of his mouth. Even in a grumpy mood, Jack couldn’t help but smile at him.

“At least one of us is happy.” He mumbled to no one in particular.

The pair were in the back room in the forge. Jack sat on a stool as he washed the Terror in a large metal bucket. Gobber had lent some lovely scented soaps to use in the water. 

They decided to call the blue and green scaled Terror ‘Cort’, a Viking name meaning ‘short’ (Very fitting, right?). Gobber and Jack were quite fond of the little guy.

“Ok, Cort. All done.” Jack got out a large fur to dry him in. 

Cort pouted in his own dragonly way. Jack chuckled at his cute expression. He lifted the Terror out of the water and wrapped him in the fur.

He set the small reptile on his lap. Jack couldn’t help but feel a little upset still. He must’ve scared Hiccup off. I mean, they barely know each other (only just met), who was he to just close in on him? Soulmates or not, he shouldn’t have done that (granted, he didn’t actually kiss him).

Jack sighed and let his head drop back. ‘Gods, I really need to get my emotions under control.’ A part of Jack told him that he was overeacting (indeed he was), but he continued to mope for another half hour before he got up.

Cort fell asleep on his lap, so Jack moved him to sleep in his basket. The forge door opened very forcefully, creating a racket and causing Cort to wake.

“Hey, Jack!” Snotlout’s immensely irritating loud voice spoke (Jack found him exceptionally annoying).

“Yes, Snotlout?” He frostily answered.

The egotistical alpha entered the small room. “Have you seen Hiccup?” He eyed the other alpha hopefully.

“No, I haven’t.” Jack answered.

Snotlout’s eyebrows furrowed. “Ok then... See you around.” With that, the alpha made his way out of the forge.

Jack shrugged off Snotlout’s strange behaviour and went back to resting with Cort.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hiccup felt his anxiety rise once he realised where he was.

_Kings._

“I don’t know what you mean! Please, who are-“

_Gathering._

“...T-The kings are gathering?”

_Letter._

“A-a letter. What d-did the letter say?”

_Warnings._

“...The letter contained warnings? What were the warnings?”

_Shifters._

“... Shifters. Warnings of Shifters?”

_War._

“War...A war coming for us or a war coming from them?”

_..._

“Please...”

_**Too late.** _

“What do you mean ‘too late’?! Who are you?!”

“ _You must trust me._ ”

Hiccup felt himself fall onto a hard floor. His eyes opened wide. There stood a woman in white. She smiled down at him.

“My name is Asta Palatine. I am an old friend of your mother.” Her voice was soft and warm.

“Are you a ghost?” That wasn’t one of Hiccup’s best or most intelligent questions, but it came out before he could stop himself. 

The woman laughed, “I may look like one, but I’m no ghost, dear.” Light green eyes twinkled in amusement.

“So that was you speaking?” Hiccup asked the mysterious woman, “And how do you know my mother?”

The white-haired female, a beta, nodded her head, “That was me. I’m sorry if I scared you, but I hadn’t been able to meet you until now. And for how I know your mother, she and I were best friends as children.” A tinge of sadness crossed her features.

“Anyway,” She continued, “I know you have many questions, and I assure you they will all be answered, but firstly, I need to show you something.”

Before Hiccup could blink, Asta had taken his hand an led them through a window-like opening.

The pair appeared on a cobblestone road. Carts and horses passed them as if Hiccup and Asta hadn’t just appeared from thin air. 

“Where are we?” 

Asta took in a deep breath of fresh air, “East Anglia.”

Hiccup’s eyes widened. This wasn’t good. The Anglo-Saxons were arguably the strongest kingdom in the Viking world. If they had anything to do with this ‘war’ Asta spoke of, it would be ugly for the Shifters. “Why are we here?” ‘Please don’t say it-‘

“This is where the letter was... well, you’ll see.” 

‘We’re doomed.’ Hiccup mentally groaned. “Wait, ‘was’? You mean it has already happened? They’ve already read the letter? Is there going to be war?!”

Asta raised an eyebrow at the omega, “How are you so sure of what was actually in the letter? I haven’t told you yet.”

“W-well, I just assumed that-“

“Never ‘assume’ anything, Hiccup.” Asta lightly scolded him, “Not everything is as it seems.”

Hiccup looked down, “Sorry.”

Asta smiled, “It’s alright.” She walked towards the large doors of the Great Hall. “Come on.” The woman called behind her. 

Hiccup swiftly followed.

The two walked silently through a large hallway. Chandeliers hung from the ceiling, a red rug covered the marble floors and oil paintings decorated the walls.

Asta turned to face another large door. It creaked under its weight as Asta pushed it open. To Hiccup’s disbelief, a large courtroom full of men was revealed.

Asta noticed his startled expression, “Don’t worry, they can’t see us.”

“...What?”

But she had already taken a seat in the back corner of the room. Asta patted the empty spot next to her.

Hiccup stumbled after her, shock still wearing off, and sat next to Asta. They could see everything going on from there.

A stocky man holding scrolls spoke infront of the judge, “This morning I was greeted by a woman, your honour.”

Men in the surrounding seats murmured sexist words at hearing the word ‘woman’.

Asta growled, “All male humans from Anglo-Saxon lands are the exact same; Sexist pigs that believe woman can’t do anything right.”

The courtroom settled. The stocky man continued; “She told me disturbing things.”

This captured everyones’ full attention. The judge looked down at the man with curiosity etched onto his features, “And what was this ‘disturbing news’?”

“She told me of a land across the sea, one full of demons.”

Men leaned forward in their chairs. The room waited for the man to continue.

“These... things. They look human but have animalistic natures. She also told me that they can turn into various types of creatures and can even use magic if they wish...”

“What is your reason for bringing this discovery here?” The judge looked at him sceptically.

The stocky man took in a deep breath, “She told me that these demons have ill wishes for our kingdom... The woman told me many stories of the demons’ killings and destructions... She believes that the demons are planning war against us...”

People spoke not-so-hushed voices. “Order!” The judge yelled, “What is your evidence?”

“I have brought the woman... She is waiting outside the doors.”

“Bring her in.” The judge commanded.

The large doors creaked once more as a beautiful lady entered through them. She moved to the centre of the room, infront of the judge.

“Her...” Hiccup hissed. He recognised the figure from past visions... Formune.

Asta looked at the omega knowingly.

“Is this true?” The judge asked Formune.

Said female smiled sweetly up at him, “I wouldn’t lie about something like this.”

The judge lent forward, “Do you have proof that what you are saying is the complete and honest truth?” He asked further.

Formune reached in her satchel and pulled out a stack of paperwork, “These are the threats sent by a Demon tribe. They go by the name ‘The Berserkers’. I managed to intersect the dragon delivering the message.”

The judge reached to take the papers from Formune. The mentally unstable woman gave them to him.

The judge’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion as he looked at the blank sheets. “This must be a-“

But Formune had taken out what looked to be an icicle. She quickly shouted a few words and a large gas cloud overtook the entire room.

Hiccup gasped in surprise and shock. ‘But... I thought she couldn’t use magic...’ 

The gas cleared slowly. All people in the room appeared to be unconscious. Formune chuckled darkly to herself.

“You will obey to my will. You will trust what I tell you. You will act as I say. If you fail to follow my instructions, I will make sure that death takes you.” Formune screeched, her voice echoing off the walls.

The heads of the men rose to face her. Their eyes were black, looking as though they had no soul. “Yes, Misstress.” They spoke in unison.

“Good...” Formune purred, “Now, we need to visit a few more people...”

The room faded. Only Hiccup and Asta stood. Hiccup felt as thought is brain had exploded in confusion.

“I... What was... Why?” He stuttered.

Asta smiled, amused by his utter shock and disbelief. “Breathe, Hiccup. What do you want to know?”

“Okay...” He inhaled deeply, “What **was**... that? The window... A-and you said it had already happened? How?”

“What you just experienced was one of my memories.” Asta spoke calmly.

That information made Hiccup even more confused, “...What?”

Asta sighed, “Look, it’s a long and complicated process and I don’t have much time, so let’s table it for another day. Any more questions?”

“Uhh... I thought Formune couldn’t use magic...” He realised something, “Wait...you don’t know who I’m talking about, do you?”

“I do know who you are talking about, Hiccup.” She met his questioning gaze, “Long story, not much time. Anyway, Formune cannot use the Crystal, but she can preform spells, with the help of a witch, of course. Remember her book?”

‘Oh, right...’ “What spell was that?”

Asta bit her lip, unsure. “I don’t know...”

The ground suddenly shook. Asta looked at Hiccup in alarm, “Hiccup, you need to go! Tell Gothi what you have seen!”

“How do I get out of here?!” Hiccup searched the black, empty space.

“Close your eyes and count to ten!”

Hiccup shut his eyes. He could here something crumbling and falling to the ground, aswell as Asta’s screams. The omega felt adrenaline course through his veins whilst the area violently moved. 

Ten seconds passed and the feeling of falling returned.


	6. Chapter 6

Hiccup landed harshly on his feet. The force made him stumble forward onto a cobblestone surface. The omega panted on his knees. Hiccup’s auburn hair covered his face whilst beads of sweat ran down.

“AHHH!” The scream of a young girl alarmed Hiccup. The heir looked at his surroundings for the first time.

‘Odin help me.’

Hiccup wasn’t where he was supposed to be. The omega was still in East Anglia, but this time he was not invisible.

A small child clutched her mother’s hand tightly as she screamed and pointed at the man that had just appeared from nowhere. The mother stood frozen in her shock and fear. The middle-aged woman pulled her child closer to her.

Hiccup stood on shaking legs and began to run towards an alleyway across the cobblestone road. Men and women yelled threats at the stranger from where they stood. Three men pushed through the crowd and began to chase after Hiccup.

The sound of heavy footsteps behind him caused Hiccup to fasten his pace. The shifter sprinted through the alleyway and around a corner and into a busy marketplace.

All those who were shopping stopped what they were doing to stare at the man being chased by the three large men. An adult managing a small fruit stall blocked Hiccup’s path. The store owner’s unappealing features twisted in annoyance as he tried to obtain Hiccup in his beefy arms with little success. The store owner suspected that Hiccup was a thief. Thievery was a large problem in the marketplace.

Hiccup did the first thing that came to mind. In his defence, the omega kneed the poor man in the groin. The stall owner doubled over in pain whilst Hiccup resumed his escape.

The three men continued to chase after him.

The wood of Hiccup’s prosthetic leg began to dig into his limb. The pain caused the shifter to slow down, which allowed his pursuers to gain on him.

Hiccup searched desperately for an exit, but no such luck was found. Hiccup was forced to continue running down the street as quickly as his leg allowed him.

Suddenly, the omega was pushed to the ground by a heavy weight.

“Shit!” Hiccup gasped in surprise, “Get off me!”

A low chuckle came from the man holding Hiccup to the ground, “And who do we have ‘ere?” 

The omega’s body felt as though it was being crushed by the weight, “Let me go!”

“Relax hot stuff! We’re not gonna hurt ye... much.” More laughter came from behind him. “We just wanna talk to ye...”

Hiccup struggled against the man, receiving a punch to the back of his head. ‘Shit! How the Hell do I get myself into situations like this?!’ The omega couldn’t help but ask himself.

Hiccup’s captor yelled orders to the other two of the group, “Archibald, get a bag! Wyman, we need ropes!” The shifter tried to move away from the Anglo-Saxon’s disgusting breath as he whispered into his ear, “What do ye think about a trip to the King?”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Calm down, Stoick!”

“Calm down?! **Calm down?!** Gobber, I haven’t even been back for a week yet, and so far my son has **glowed green** , Tuffnut and Ruffnut have **destroyed** two houses, I received a letter telling me that I have **two weeks** to plan the Tribal Gathering! And now Hiccup is **missing**! You expect me to calm down?!”

Dust fell from the ceiling as Stoick yelled. Gobber sighed tiredly, “I know ye’re upset, Stoick, but we both know shoutin’ isn’t going to get us anywhere.”

The alpha took a moment to settle down, “You’re right. Sorry.” Stoick slumped back into his leather chair and sorely rubbed his temples.

There was a long moment of silence before Gobber spoke up, “The youngsters have already searched the island with their dragons... But they can’t find a scent.”

Stoick lifted his head to look at the beta, “What do you mean ‘they can’t find a scent’? Get them to look again! He couldn’t have just disappeared, Gobber!”

“I know, Stoick...” Gobber swallowed nervously, “...I’ll get the dragons to search for him again.” The beta decided not to push the conversation any further. The smell of anger is not a pleasant one, especially coming from an alpha.

Stoick heard the door click shut. The Cheif shifted his gaze around the now empty room. His eyes closed while his head hung low.

‘Where are you, son?’

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It rained heavily upon the dark forest. A crescent moon shone from above the tall trees. The ground squelched as someone walked through thick mud.

“Where is it?” Formune spoke to herself.

A lamp illuminated some of the path before her, but the rain made it hard to see.

“Where are you?!” Her voice echoed into the night sky.

Formune continued to march through the large puddles. An especially strong gust of wind blew her hair into her face. Formune gasped as she slipped.

Surprise caused Formune to drop her lamp into the water, immediately extinguishing the flame. The woman dropped to her knees and began to sift through the thick liquid, trying to locate the metal and glass box.

The water was cold, the wind harsh and rain belted down onto her back. Formune’s patience was begging to wear.

The quiet, yet subtle, sound of a twig snapping made Formune’s heard lift from the view of the water. Her eyes looked directly into a pair of reptilian ones.

Formune gasped and fell backwards into the icy water. She crawled away from the figure with the glowing eyes until her back hit a tree.

The woman sat there, terrified, as the creature looked at her with interest. Formune’s eyes were wide with fear and her breathing became unsteady.

“What are you doing here, Formune?”

The woman breathed a sigh of relief. She recognised that voice.

“Luciana! You scared me!”

The figure, Luciana, chuckled, “Sorry sweetie, I couldn’t resist.” She reached out a hand and pulled Formune out of the water.

“Can we talk?”

Luciana looked around, “Yes, but not here. Come with me.”

...

A small cottage made from old bricks hid in a small clearing, surrounded by forest. The wooden door had rotted slightly and all the glass windows had cracks, but other than that it look tidy.

Luciana pushed the door open, revealing a nicely decorated room.

“Come in.” The reptilian-eyed woman gestured Formune to join her inside.

The door clicked behind the auburn haired female. The room was heated by a fireplace in the corner and there were two large sofas, both very comfortable looking, near it.

Luciana sat down on one of the couches. She patted the seat next to her.

Formune made her way over. “You did a good job decorating.” Her gaze went to the oil paintings hanging on the red walls.

Luciana smiled, “Thank you.”

Formune looked to the reptilian woman. Her black hair had grown much longer than what it was when she had last visited, and her face was somehow even more beautiful than it was before.

“It’s been a while...” Formune began.

Luciana nodded, “It sure has...” She looked downwards, “I’ve missed you.”

The show of saudade made the other smile, “You haven’t gone soft, have you?”

“Hell no.” Luciana smirked. “So, why have you come here, babe?”

Formune’s gave turned serious.

“Oh no. I know that expression...” Luciana stated dramatically.

“Luciana...”

The auburn haired woman showed her hand. Luciana’s eyes widened slightly as she stared at the Crystal in Formune’s palm in shock. The reptilian’s gaze darted from Formune’s green irises to the enchanted jewel.

A frown pulled at Luciana’s mouth, “How did you do this? Why did you do this?” Her eyebrows furrowed, “Formune, do you know what you’ve done?” Formune casted her eyes down to the red rug beneath them, “Please... I need your help.” ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

“It’s going to be alright.”

Astrid repeated the words to herself as tears of frustration built in her eyes.

Stormfly crooned worriedly from below her. The pair had just completed their third search of the island with no success whatsoever.

The wind was beginning to decease dramatically in temperature, causing goosebumps to form on Astrid’s skin.

The omega was shaking, but it wasn’t because of the cold. She was scared, although the strong-headed female would never admit it, even if Stormfly could smell the fear radiating off her.

“I don’t know what to do.” Astrid confessed quietly. 

Stormfly looked out at the sunset, her face strong but her eyes full of uncertainty, worry and sadness. The beautiful hues of orange, red, pink and blue did little to lighten the mood.

“We can’t just stay here.”

The tone of Astrid’s voice made Stormfly resume her concentration on the omegas’s words.

“What do you mean, Astrid?” Stormfly warbled, already expecting an answer she didn’t want to hear.

“We can’t just stay here and wait around for some kind of sign of where Hiccup is! We have to do something!”

Stormfly sighed in her own dragonly way, “Stoick specifically ordered-“

“I don’t give a shit!” Astrid yelled in anger, “He’s out there, Stormfly, and I want to find him.”

Stormfly grew annoyed, “Astrid, you’re speaking out of emotions, not logic. Do you have any clue of how dangerous it is out there?”

“Yes, I do! And we both know that there are only a few Shifters on this island that are able to do something! Stoick, Gobber and Gothi are not included in that few!”

“Silly girl,” The Nadder growled, “I am taking you home.”

Stormfly began to soar downwards towards the Village. Astrid gripped onto the saddle as the wind whistled in her ears. The omega fought against the dragon with all her might. 

“Stormfly, stop!”

The Deadly Nadder ignored her.

“Stormfly!”

The village grew closer.

“ **Listen to me!** ”

The dragon stopped so suddenly that it caused Astrid to crash her chest into the saddle, winding her.

“Yes?” Stormfly spoke coldly.

Astrid panted heavily, “Stoick a-and Gobber are...are already overloaded with work taking care of the village... They can’t take a break, much less look for Hiccup.”

Stormfly huffed tiredly, “What about Gothi? She can use some kind of magic to find him, can’t she?”

“No, she’s already using all her energy to figure out... everything. And besides, you know that if Gothi didn’t want us to go, she would have told us not to herself.”

It was quiet for a few moments, the only sounds coming from the wings of the Nadder and a few birds chirping in the distance.

Stormfly shook her head, looking as though she could not believe what she was about to say, “You are right.”

Astrid’s eyes widened in shock, “I am?”

“Yes. Yes you are.”

It was quiet once more.

Stormfly took in a deep breath, “So, who are these capable Shifters joining us on this incredibly stupid quest? A quest that goes behind our Alpha’s back, I must add.”

Astrid smiled, “I’ll show you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for Reading :)
> 
> Next chapter will be uploaded when it can be.


End file.
